


Blooming Exhaustion

by Kitellish



Category: The Promised Neverland
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-15 19:31:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18505585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitellish/pseuds/Kitellish
Summary: Ray is tired.Tired of seeing his siblings leave.Tired of letting them die for his own sake.Tired of everyone’s naiveness.Tired of not being able to cry because someone is bound to hear,Tired of having to eat just to puke it later.And overall he keeps staying up at the library all night.





	1. Chapter 1

Ray is tired, yet he refused to sleep. He doesn’t understand why he does this, he’s going through some stuff yet he has to pretend it’s all fine.  
Norman is growing curious. Why? Did he notice? Did he finally notice his so said brother needs help?


	2. Praying Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray has a tough night.

Have you ever stayed up all night laying in bed without sleeping because you cant stop thinking how you just want to give up but you know you can’t and even if you don't believe you pray to any god to please take your life because you can’t go on anymore? Ray sure has.

He’ll lay in bed until 3am with this awful feeling in his throat, then he’ll give up and head to the library hoping to find just the right book to distract him.  
Yet today he couldn’t.  
He’d look all over the library at all the already read books, he’d always hated re-reading books and the books left unread weren’t able to take his mind, he’d just stare at the words that weren’t able to enter his brain while he’d try to stop crying so he could actually read.  
“ Anna?.....” Norman’s voice echoed throughout the library as Ray begged that he come looking for him behind this bookshelf.  
Norman went back to the room and later found Anna in his bed and realized that she wasn’t who was in the library....it was Ray.


End file.
